Flash memory devices are widely used for primary and secondary storage in computer systems. The density and size of flash memory has increased with semiconductor scaling. Consequently, the cell size has decreased, which results in low native endurance for next generation commodity flash memory devices. Low endurance of flash memory devices could severely limit the applications that flash memories could be used for and have severe impacts for solid state drive (SSD) applications.
Accordingly, endurance management techniques that extend the endurance of solid state drive are required.